Workplace employee assistance programs (EAPs) are dependent upon referrals from supervisors, peers, family, and/or the clients themselves if they are to achieve their purpose of helping employees with substance abuse and other personal problems. Yet, very little is known about the factors that encourage referrals. The present study addresses this need by evaluating the effectiveness of EAP orientation training, promotional materials, and administration of questionnaires in generating referrals to a university EAP. The orientation training and promotional materials emphasize the helpful, convenient, and confidential nature of the EAP's service and utilize concepts from N.I.D.A. publications. The questionnaires administered prior to orientation training and dissemination of promotional material cover such topics as knowledge of and attitude toward the EAP, intentions to use EAP services and refer others, interest in EAP training, and attitude about drug testing. A Solomon fourgroup design is employed to test the hypotheses about training and questionnaire administration, and an interrupted time series analysis with switching replications is used to test the promotional material hypotheses.